The use of antilock brake systems (ABS) in vehicles of all types such as automobiles, trucks, motorcycles, recreational vehicles and similar other vehicles is well known in the art. The primary function of the ABS is to prevent the wheels of the vehicles from locking up and skidding when the operator of the vehicle is attempting to make an abrupt stop on road surfaces having low coefficient of friction. In two wheeled vehicles such as motorcycles, it is especially critical to have an ABS system on the wheels to adjust the pressure of the brake fluid, to maintain the stability and traction of the cycle on the roads, to avoid tilting over of the vehicle on to the road, causing an accident and consequent injury to the rider of the motorcycle.
A majority of vehicles these days are equipped with wheel speed sensors in conjunction with the Antilock Brake System (ABS) to detect and correct the wheel speed and prevent the wheels from skidding and/or locking up. Motorcycles in particular are generally equipped with wheel speed sensors in conjunction with the ABS mounted on both the front and the rear wheel axles to help the rider maintain stability during braking. In most motorcycles with ABS systems, the ABS structure itself is an unpleasant-looking non-symmetrical feature exposed to the elements, gathering dust and debris from the roads and other terrain through which the vehicle is driven which after a period of time leads to clogging and rusting of some of the parts, requiring expensive repairs and/or replacement of the parts. The size, shape and structure of the wheel speed sensors connected to the ABS also vary from vehicle to vehicle.
Most if not all motorcycle wheels are manufactured without any covers for the ABS sensor mounted on their wheel axles. Accordingly, there is a need in the prior art for an ABS sensor cover for motorcycles to keep the dust and grime from the roads and surroundings areas from collecting and clogging the ABS sensors on the wheels, to maintain their efficient performance. The present invention provides such an ABS sensor cover in particular for motorcycles wheels.